


Christmas?  Why Bother!

by TeaRoses



Category: Black Jack (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Jack doesn't really feel like giving Pinoko anything special for Christmas, but she'll never leave him alone if he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas?  Why Bother!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psiten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/gifts).



It was Christmas, and Black Jack didn't really care. Christmas was fun for some people, he supposed, but he had no interest in it. And that wouldn't matter, except for Pinoko.

I have to get her something, he thought. She'll never stop bothering me if I don't.

The problem was that she didn't want the same presents kids wanted. Last year he had gotten her a beautiful blue dress with bows and frills, and she hadn't been happy at all.

"This is for a little girl," she had told him. "Pinoko is a grown up."

What exactly does she expect me to buy her? he thought to himself. A bottle of vodka?

He sighed. If there was going to be any peace in this house he would have to think of something. Anyway, he had to admit that Pinoko deserved a present. She kept house for him and acted as his nurse, and sometimes she was up all night with a patient just like he was. And he forgot to thank her for any of it most of the time. If she liked Christmas it wouldn't hurt him any to give her a present.

Pinoko made fried chicken for dinner on Christmas, and while they ate it she kept giving the doctor significant looks. Finally he pushed a flat, gift-wrapped package across the table. She opened it eagerly and then gave him a strange look when she saw the contents.

"A book? Who buys someone a book for Christmas?"

"Were you expecting jewelry?" Black Jack asked her sarcastically.

"Yes."

He sighed. "That's a very special book, you know, of Japanese fairy tales. It's a book I used to love when I was young. My grandmother used to read to me from it when I was a little boy, and I was hoping you would like it."

Pinoko's glare softened, and she gave him a quick hug. "Thank you!"

That night Pinoko got the book off the shelf. It wasn't the diamond necklace she had hoped for. Black Jack had never mentioned his grandmother before, and the book had only been published ten years ago. But the doctor had tried, at least a little, and this time she would be content with that.


End file.
